Goodnight Mrs Holmes
by KattieWatsonHolmes
Summary: Sherlock and Lexi have finally gotten married much to the delight of everyone and now they are ready to embark upon their forever, but first...the wedding night. Oneshot companion to The Resident Sociopaths of 221B.


**WARNING! THIS IS M RATED! This is not for anyone under 14. NC 17. Mature audiences only. Marci you're good. Not for virgin eyes. I'm being serious here. Now...you've been warned so whatever happens next...I did warn you. Continue at your own discretion. **

* * *

><p>The door to 221B closed with a resounding bang and Sherlock immediately backed Lexi up against the wall by the stairs that once he, John, and she had caught their breath against after chasing a cabbie through the streets of London. He growled and boxed her in by bracing his arms on either side of her head as he attacked her mouth, slipping his tongue in with hers and fighting for dominance, a battle which he won. Lexi groaned into his mouth and pressed her body against his as Sherlock pulled her closer to him by her hips, tangling his other hand into her hair as she scratched at his scalp, forcing a groan out of him. He pressed his growing erection against her leg and she gasped as their lips broke apart and they both gasped for air. Sherlock didn't even let up for a moment, hungrily kissing down the length of Lexi's neck as he lifted her up by her thighs and pushed the skirt of her dress up her legs. Sherlock growled as Lexi rocked her hips against his and when he let out a groan and looked down at her he saw that she was smirking before she leaned forward and pressed open mouthed kisses on his neck, sucking on his collarbone.<p>

"Upstairs," Sherlock gasped out as he rocked against Lexi again and she nodded as she tucked her head under his chin and nuzzled his chest as she started to unbutton his shirt and press kisses to the planes of his chest. Sherlock got them up to their flat before Lexi attacked his mouth again. Lexi moaned as Sherlock ran his hands up her body, finding the ties for her dress and starting to undo them. "Bedroom," Sherlock breaded against Lexi's lips in a low husky voice as she pulled his half unbuttoned shirt out of his trousers before sliding her hands to his shoulders and gripped them tightly under his jacket.

"Now," Lexi panted and Sherlock managed to walk them back to their bedroom. He laid Lexi down on their bed, standing between her legs and he reached back and gently took off her heels, dropping them on the floor. Lexi sat up and slipped his jacket down his arms and it joined her shoes on the floor before she flicked open the rest of his shirt buttons and leaned forward to kiss his chest. Sherlock shivered, groaning at feeling of her warm lips ghosting over his scars. He caressed Lexi's head as she looked up at him through her thick lashes. "I almost lost you," Lexi murmured against his skin and Sherlock's breath caught in his throat.

"I believe I almost lost you. You risked your life to save mine," Sherlock told her as he caressed the naked skin of her arms and slowly removed her dress from her body.

"I always will," Lexi groaned out as Sherlock hovered over her and kissed her deeply as his hands ghosted over the fabric covered swells of her breath. "I believe you still have far too many clothes on Mr. Holmes," She said with a cheeky grin and Sherlock chuckled, the sound rumbling deeply in his chest.

"Is that so Mrs. Holmes?" Sherlock asked his breath hitching as Lexi slid his shirt off his shoulders and proceeded to run her hands over his chest, making sure to trail her fingers over each of his scars.

Their scars were not something they were self-conscious about around each other. Each one was simply a reminder of the war they had fought together against Moriarty. Sherlock knew that Lexi sometimes thought the one on her lower abdomen was ugly, but he thought it was absolutely beautiful. She had received that scar by saving his life and it had nearly taken her from him. He showed it all the due reverence it deserved as he pressed kisses down the length of it while unfastening and removing her bra, baring more skin to his mouth. He moved his mouth up to the undersides of her breasts, kissing over where she had tattooed his name under her heart inside one of the roses that crawled up her left side. He showed each of these symbols of Lexi's strength and courage the due difference they deserved, trailing kisses over her collarbone as she closed her eyes and hummed in contentment and pleasure, threading her fingers into his curls and scratching her fingers over his scalp in a way that made his body feel warm and tingly with arousal. Never had he seen a more beautiful creature than the woman, his wife, who was currently lying under him.

"Mmm, it's the conclusion I've come to husband," Lexi hummed underneath him and Sherlock chuckled again before lightly nipping her earlobe as he whispered into her ear.

"Then why don't you do something about it wife?" Sherlock asked her in a deep husky voice and Lexi growled at him slightly in response.

"I intend to," She told him before surprising him as she turned them both over so that she was on top of him, straddling his waist. She unbuttoned his trousers and slid them down over his hips as she kissed him deeply and Sherlock lifted his hips up to aid her in removing his trousers. They joined the rest of their clothes on the floor and soon they were both only in their pants and Lexi was straddling him still, running her hands over his chest as she kissed his shoulders and ran her mouth down his chest. Sherlock growled at her teasing and she giggled huskily.

"Stop teasing me woman," Sherlock growled as he tried to sit up, only to have Lexi press him back down onto the mattress, holding his arms above his head as she sucked on his neck, definitely leaving a mark. He liked that she was marking him as hers, displaying to the entire world that he was taken. It would dissuade unwanted females from trying to go after him. Since their return they had more and more "fans" trailing after them. They had Anderson's Empty Hearse group to thank for that as well as the media who had over dramatized their return.

"Well, why don't you do something about it?" Lexi asked him as she teased him again by grinding down on his erection with her hips and Sherlock groaned loudly and gripped her hips tightly before rolling her underneath him and grinning as she moaned when he nipped at her ear lobe and then marked her for himself, sucking on her neck.

"I intend to," Sherlock told her and she arched her back as he slid her pants down and then took his own off. Sherlock leaned down and kissed her deeply, sliding his tongue against hers as he thrust into Lexi's wet heat with a groan. Lexi arched her back up and moaned into his mouth, pressing her body against him as Sherlock stilled inside her, resting against her and simply feeling his wife surround him. Their breaths mingled together and Lexi kissed down his face, kissing his forehead, then his eyelids, then his cheekbones, then his jawline, before kissing his lips.

Sherlock moved inside her then, pulling back and slowly sliding back inside her and Lexi and Sherlock groaned in unison at the sensation. With all of the wedding plans and Mary and John coming in and out of their flat, they had kept getting interrupted whenever they had an intimate moment. They couldn't even have a proper snog without getting interrupted. Now they were joined in this way, the most intimate way they could be joined. This was something they had only ever shared with each other and would only ever share with each other. They had fought for so long trying to get close to one another and in this moment, they felt as one. Sherlock moved slowly within Lexi, feeling slightly smug as he felt her quivering underneath him and heard her slight gasps of pleasure. He groaned as Lexi crashed their lips together, her fingers threading through his curls. At the moment of their combined release they shouted each other's names before Sherlock rolled over unto his back, pulling Lexi to rest on top of his chest. Lexi's looked up at him and brushed his curls off of his sweaty forehead as Sherlock's eyelids fluttered. She lifted her head and kissed him lightly before she tucked her head under his chin as Sherlock brought both arms around her after pulling one of the blankets up around their naked bodies. They fell asleep together, holding on tightly to each other, thankful that after everything, they were here together.

They awoke several hours later, still in the middle of the night and Sherlock hummed before kissing Lexi's head as she nuzzled her face into his neck and breathed in deeply. He stroked his fingers down her spine and she shivered lightly before she lifted her head up and gazed at him. Sherlock cupped the side of her face and ran the pad of his thumb across her lips before he leaned up and kissed her lightly, sucking on her bottom lip. Lexi hummed lightly before sliding her tongue with his and her hair fell like a curtain around them as she kissed him languidly. They opted to get up and out of bed and Sherlock, while liking the view of his naked wife, helped her into his blue dressing gown so that she wouldn't get cold as it was a bit chilly in their flat. He pulled on his own red dressing gown and tugged Lexi closer to him by the ties of his dressing gown for a kiss momentarily before they padded out to the kitchen together. Lexi flicked on the kettle as Sherlock pulled two mugs down from the cupboard for her and they set about making some tea together. Lexi put two tea bags into the mugs and when the kettle flicked off she poured the hot water over the tea bags and the sugar that Sherlock had put into each of their mugs. He removed the tea bags for her and she splashed the milk in for them before stirring it in and then they took their tea to the living room and settled down into Sherlock's chair together.

Sherlock pulled Lexi closer to him and she nuzzled her face into his shoulder. Sherlock played with her hair as she blew on the top of her tea before taking a sip of it. Sherlock kissed her warmed mouth after she swallowed and he could taste the tea and sugar inside her mouth as his tongue tangled with hers. Lexi pulled back from their kiss and sighed in contentment as she leaned back against his chest and they both drank their tea as they listened to the quietness around them and the sounds of London at three o'clock in the morning. Once they had finished their tea Sherlock set their mugs down on the floor before pulling Lexi closer to him. She suddenly turned in his lap and straddled his waist as she threaded her fingers through his curls and scratched his scalp. Sherlock groaned in pleasure as his scalp had always been sensitive. He gripped Lexi's hips tighter and nipped at her lower lip, sucking on it as he kissed her deeply. Sherlock moved his hands to the ties of her dressing gown and pulled on them slightly, but Lexi made a humming sound a pulled away from him before stilling his hands.

"Not so fast Mr. Holmes, my husband doesn't like to share me," Lexi whispered lowly as she leaned in towards Sherlock, her warm breath tickling his ear and he hummed in agreement as he gripped her hips instead and brushed his thumbs over her hip bones.

"No, he doesn't Mrs. Holmes," Sherlock said as he brought his hands up to the ties of her dressing gown again and tugged on them once, opening her dressing gown in one fluid motion, the fabric slipping down her shoulders to her elbows and exposing her flesh to him again. His eyes darkened once again as he gazed at her heatedly. "And he never will," Sherlock murmured before he tangled a hand into her hair and pulled her head down, meeting her lips with his own in a deep searing kiss before they picked up where their earlier activities had left off.

When the sun rose, it fell upon the two deeply sleeping detectives who were curled up on the couch together, Sherlock's legs tangled with Lexi's as she was pulled on top of his chest, the sun light curling over the both of them. His arms were wrapped tightly around her and as he awoke before her he gazed down into the face of his peacefully sleeping wife and trailed his fingers down her spine before rubbing her hair between the pads of his thumbs. Lexi woke up blinking sleepily and she should be too after their passionate bouts of love making. She lifted her head slightly and their eyes met, deep blue-grey staring into bright hazel. Sherlock smiled and Lexi returned his smile with one of her own before she kissed him good morning and brushed a few of his errant curls out of his face. Their forever was just about to start and already, it was perfect.


End file.
